<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hysteria by indivisible_soup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514002">Hysteria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup'>indivisible_soup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sleepwalking, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Horcrux hunt Harry wakes up and finds Hermione sitting in his bed playing with herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hysteria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up sensing some commotion. He raised himself on his elbow and pushed his sleeping mask up; ever since the end of September, when Ron had left them, Hermione insisted that they keep a light on at all times, so Harry had Hermione conjure him a sleeping eye mask. Squinting Harry opened one eye to find Hermione sitting on his bed. For the past few weeks from time to time in the middle of the night Hermione quite unceremoniously got into his bed, shoved him out of the way if needed, and slept with him. Twice he noticed her leaving before dawn, but generally he woke up with her already gone - either she was back in her bed or already up. She never gave him an explanation or even as much as saying a word about it and acted as if it never happened. So Harry thought that this was once again the same thing.</p><p>The light from the lamp was dim, but it still made him squint as he looked at Hermione impatiently, waiting for her to finally get under the blanket so he can go back to sleep. Hermione was sitting a bit sideways to him with her right knee jabbed into his thigh, so it took him a few seconds to notice that her hand was in-between her legs.</p><p>Harry immediately sat up straight. He glanced at the crotch of her pyjama-bottoms once more to make sure he hadn't imagined it, and then raised his eyes to her face. "What the hell?!" Hermione blinked and looked at him, but otherwise seemingly ignoring him continued to play with herself. "Hermione! What are you doing?!"</p><p>"Masturbating," she said without batting an eye. Then huffed with annoyance and added in her well-known lecturing tone, "Can't you see? Honestly..."</p><p>Harry's jaw dropped. It took him a few seconds to collect himself. "Here?"</p><p>"As you can see."</p><p>"Ehm..." His mouth opened and closed several times. "Want me to leave you alone maybe?"</p><p>"No," she said simply.</p><p>Harry just stared at her baffled, forcing his eyes not to linger on her crotch. Before he managed to come up with anything else to say, Hermione pulled her hand out of her pyjamas, gave a lick to her fingers and got up. Then without as much as another word she went to her own cot and slipped under covers.</p><p>Harry stared at the back of Hermione's head in total disbelief for a while. He thought that he wasn't able to ignore it anymore and decided to finally talk to her tomorrow, then pulled his mask down and dropped back onto his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Morning," said Hermione as she walked into their small kitchen.</p><p>"Morning," mirrored Harry as he was busy making breakfast for both of them.</p><p>Harry tried to come up with the best way to approach last night's events as ten minutes later they were sitting opposite of each other and eating. He hoped that she would take the lead and explain herself, but she hadn't said a single word. His blood boiled at the nonchalance with which she carried herself and so much so that he several times questioned himself if that hadn't all happened in his head, but each time he assured himself that it hadn't.</p><p>When they were done Harry hadn't come up with anything better than just start with, "We have to talk about yesterday."</p><p>Hermione sighed without bothering to raise her eyes from her plate and said with evident annoyance, "Yes, I heard you already. Let's not rush things."</p><p>"Huh?!" Harry let out as several emotions flickered over his face, trying to keep himself calm, but failing. "It's ME who's rushing things?!"</p><p>Hermione looked at him, appearing confused at his little outburst. "I said that it might be dangerous. Godric's Hollow is -"</p><p>"I'm not talking about that!"</p><p>"Ehm... What then?"</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and counted to ten in his mind. This was beyond the pale - when she pretended nothing happened as she was simply sleeping in his bed was one thing, but THAT?!</p><p>"I mean about what happened last night! At about three in the morning."</p><p>"Something happened?" she said, sounding so innocent that Harry was barely believing that Hermione was capable of lying so seamlessly and that she so shamelessly still tried to keep the pretence.</p><p>Harry hit the table with his fist gritting his teeth. "Quit the rubbish, alright?! I mean, I kind of get it - we're alone and everything. But first, YOU, of all people, could've at least asked! And second - stop pretending it hasn't happened already!"</p><p>"Can you tell what exactly happened?!"</p><p>Harry threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "I'm not McGonagall or Snape. So quit it!"</p><p>"Quit what?"</p><p>"Gah! ... I can't believe you STILL keep pretending you don't know!" he said angrily. Hermione was taken aback by his stare as her mind raced trying to come up with some explanations. "Or is it your way to try to convince me that I dreamt it all up?"</p><p>"Dreamt WHAT up?" she asked, now starting to get angry herself because he made no sense.</p><p>"Hm... Let's see... Maybe that since Ron has left, you sometimes get into my bed in the middle of the night?!" He heard Hermione gasp and saw her cover her face with both hands, and was glad that she at least gave some acknowledgement to her actions. "But that was alright, I guess... You were just coming to sleep, so whatever. It never bothered me much. But last night -"</p><p>"Merlin, I didn't think this would happen again," she mumbled.</p><p>"Well... Last night was the first time I noticed you, so you're saying you've done that before?"</p><p>Hermione pulled her hands away from her face, but still didn't dare to raise her eyes to Harry's face. "Noticed me? What exactly have I done yesterday?"</p><p>"Touched yourself, what else?"</p><p>"Oh, god..." she said and her face and neck almost instantly went red. "I'm sorry, Harry. It hasn't happened with me for a few years."</p><p>Despite his still lingering anger Harry couldn't hold back a chuckle. "That was your way to end your abstinence?"</p><p>"No-no! I mean that last night and apparently not just last night, I was sleepwalking."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You said that I also got to sleep in your bed multiple times. I don't remember ever doing it."</p><p>Harry stared at her with an open mouth. Everything finally made sense and his anger instantly evaporated. This was Hermione after all. Anybody else he wouldn't have even believed. He realized that before that moment he wasn't even sure that sleepwalking was a real thing. But if Hermione said it was, and she was afflicted by it, that it must be the truth.</p><p>"Ehm... Say something?" tried Hermione hesitantly.</p><p>"Guess I should've mentioned you coming into my bed earlier. Before it escalated to this."</p><p>"I'm really sorry you had to see me like that."</p><p>"No-no. I should've known better that you would do something like that."</p><p>"I would've freaked out too if I found you... mmm... wanking while sitting on my bed in the middle of the night."</p><p>"But you were okay for months. Have you ran out of potion or something?"</p><p>"No. There's no cure."</p><p>"What then?"</p><p>"Ehm... It's a bit sensitive topic, so... But I'm working on it," she said and a blush spread over her once again.</p><p>"Working on it? You learned about it two minutes ago."</p><p>"No, I... Well, I know the cause. I just didn't think it got that bad."</p><p>"What's the cause then?"</p><p>"It's personal."</p><p>A small smile played on Harry's lips before he steeled himself and said, "I'll be a bit frank here, alright?" Hermione nodded, looking a bit unsure as to what he meant. "Last night after you played with yourself, you licked your fingers before leaving," said Harry and watched Hermione blushing furiously.</p><p>"Why didn't you stop me?" she mumbled dejectedly.</p><p>"Well, I sort of tried to reason with you and... Wait! You talked! You had your eyes open even! How -"</p><p>"Sleepwalking isn't how it's portrayed on TV. I can do pretty much everything while in such state. I just sleep, so I remember nothing afterwards. Oh, and some things I might do are... Well, weird?"</p><p>"Okay... Anyway, last night less than a minute after I woke up you were done... I don't even know if you were DONE, if you know what I mean, but you stopped and went back to your bed."</p><p>"I... Was I naked?"</p><p>"Nah... You were in your pyjamas. Just put your hand in your pants. I saw nothing. Don't worry."</p><p>"It's really embarrassing to say, but what the hell - you wanted to be frank." Harry nodded. "You masturbate, right?"</p><p>Harry looked down at the table and shrugged. "Well, yeah... Everybody does."</p><p>"Exactly. I do too." Harry barely held back from blurting out that she didn't have to confirm it, because he saw her doing it with his own eyes. "But when I'm really stressed, for example it happened during exams, I just can't finish no matter how hard I try. I haven't been able for a while now. That's the cause - I sleepwalk because I can't cum."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first Hermione suggested for Harry to restrain her before going to bed and take away her wand. He rejected the idea as being dangerous and stupid. Any precautions such as putting a taut string with a bell hadn't worked - even in her sleep she just stepped over it, and even if it worked, at most it would've just alerted Harry, nothing more.</p><p>Then after some discussion they decided to try sleeping together, after all at first that was all that a sleepwalking Hermione had been doing. Hermione widened Harry's bed and for over a week it even helped. But then her fits, as they called them, resurfaced and Harry started being woken up by Hermione being busy diddling herself beside him. Harry had to use Enervate. It was either the spell or wait for her to be done, because waking her up by conventional methods didn't work and only made her sleeping self angry. Hermione preferred Harry using the spell.</p><p>Gradually it started to happen more and more often. Sometimes Harry was woken up more than once in a single night. It took a toll on them both. But mostly on Hermione. In addition to the embarrassment she felt from being woken up with her hand down her pants, right after being Enervated she had difficulties to fall asleep. In no time she started resembling a raccoon with dark rings under her eyes and in daytime wasn't able to function without coffee.</p><p>Other aspects of their life also affected her, adding to the mix. First there was Voldemort's locker, that she still insisted on wearing half of the time as they were awake, then there was her being grumpy from lack of orgasms, and last - her poor sleep. Each cause amplified the other, which made her exceptionally cranky most of the time.</p><p>Several weeks in sleeping together Hermione woke Harry up three times in one night two of which while rubbing her crotch against his thigh, and then during the day she messed up a simple potion. So Harry suggested for them to finally address the root cause and said that if she wasn't able to make herself cum, then he might try helping her.</p><p>Initially Hermione was resolutely against it and even a little indignant by his proposition. But with her sleepwalking getting progressively worse day by day, and overall with her condition rapidly deteriorating, she relented after several days, saying that she had no rational arguments not to at least try.</p><p>After the very first few treatments, as Harry decided to call them to sound neutral, Hermione quickly became her normal self once again or even better. It even made her skip around instead of walking after the very first time. To Harry's relief she also agreed to stop leaving lights on, because he wasn't too keen on wearing a sleeping mask.</p><p>While she hadn't been able to make herself cum even in an hour, which made her only more unhappy, it rarely took Harry more than just a few minutes. He wasn't even doing it the way she liked the most, but she didn't dare to correct him besides sometimes asking him to change pace a little. Either way he still was able to get her there in no time and afterwards she slept like a baby for at least several days.</p><p>Harry knew that Hermione's inhibitions lowered closer to nighttime, and it was pretty convenient too. So she received her treatments right before sleeping while they were already in bed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They lay in total darkness with Harry spooning her. Harry wasn't even bothered by her wild hair being all in his face anymore as he had been weeks ago; her tries to keep it in check weren't too successful and he got used to it relatively quickly.</p><p>Next day they had planned to venture to Godric's Hollow, and that was Harry's reasoning to make Hermione cum twice for the first time ever; his rationale was that just in case something would happen and he would be left incapacitated like Ron after their raid on the Ministry. Hermione didn't argue, it wasn't easy while his fingers were rubbing her clit.</p><p>Right after the first orgasm subsided Harry let her take just a few breaths before resuming moving his fingers. After Hermione made sure that Harry was aware that she already came, as if there were a chance of him missing it, she relaxed and let him do his thing, feeling herself melt from his touch.</p><p>"Huh? What was that?" whispered Harry nuzzling into the back of her neck as he with slow gentle circular motions massaged her slit.</p><p>Hermione felt the heat of the blush on her cheeks as she repeated in a more clear voice, that still was a barely audible whisper, "A little faster..."</p><p>Harry complied. His hard cock was pressing at her bum, but Hermione never complained and Harry was sure her mind was filled with other things, considering her light whimpers that she quite evidently tried to hold back despite his assurances that she didn't have to.</p><p>A minute later Hermione once again mashed her face into the side of her pillow, as she always did by the end in order to suppress any noises that sometimes came out of her despite her desperate attempts to contain them, and came. Harry felt her shudder and squirm, and had hard time keeping his slick fingers from slipping away as he kept rubbing her clit with the same soft intensity. He grimaced as Hermione kicked him in the left shin, but kept that to himself - the was no need to make Hermione even more reserved than she already was.</p><p>Seconds later Harry felt Hermione's body relax and pulled his hand out of her pyjama-bottoms. With part of her mind that already returned into reality Hermione noticed the moment and right away grabbed Harry's wrist, not letting him pull it away as she took another few calming breaths. Then she started wiping his hand with the hem of her t-shirt she used to sleep in; Harry refused to get up to wash his hands afterwards, claiming it to be a waste of time, so that was her solution to that.</p><p>"Thanks," she mumbled as she carefully and diligently wiped each of his fingers separately.</p><p>"You're welcome. Let's sleep."</p><p>"You want... You want me to do the same?" she asked as she did every few times; the unmistakable feeling his cock pressing at her backside wasn't easy to ignore.</p><p>"There's no need. I took care of it in the shower already."</p><p>Hermione finally let his hand go, thanked him once again and asked him to hold her tighter as they started to drift to sleep; they haven't even talked about cuddling, with them sharing a bed for over a month somehow it happened naturally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a sleepy haze it took Harry a few seconds to understand what woke him up. He smiled into the darkness glad that the experiment was over.</p><p>Almost a week ago Hermione announced that she wanted to see if her sleepwalking fits were over and for that time went without orgasms. Even though Harry didn't shy away from expressing his view that the experiment had no point because Hermione still wasn't able to cum from masturbation alone, so even if the streak of sleepwalking was somehow suddenly over, he still didn't want a cranky Hermione and was ready to keep helping her with her problem. However, she insisted on it. It wasn't a surprise; he knew that he was speaking pretty much into the void that was a Hermione that decided something.</p><p>With his left hand Harry clumsily took Hermione's wand from under her pillow and cast a dim Lumos. He saw what he guessed he would - pyjamas-clad Hermione sitting cross-legged beside him, awkwardly holding his other hand by the fingers and rubbing his base knuckles into her crotch while staring blankly ahead of herself, paying him no mind.</p><p>He half-sighed half-chuckled looking at a bit of a grotesque show. He pointed the wand at her and was about to cast Enervate as something stopped him. He hadn't seen a sleepwalking Hermione for a while and it seemed even a little funny - how she somehow managed to combine the impossible and have a present and absent expression on her face at the same time. Harry pointed the wand at the ceiling and turned the lights on, making them both immediately squint.</p><p>Holding his hand relaxed and letting Hermione keep going unhindered he put the other behind his head while thinking about what to do. He decided that if she wanted her experiment, then he surely was allowed to conduct one of his own as long as he didn't overstep boundaries.</p><p>"Being busy as I see," said Harry.</p><p>"I need to cum," she said monotonously without looking at him.</p><p>"Yep. I can see that. With my hand no less."</p><p>"Naturally. Because it feels better when you do it."</p><p>"Glad to hear that." Harry felt weird as he just lay silently, feeling as Hermione kept rubbing the back of his hand against the crotch of her pyjamas. Then an idea came to him and he asked, "How much is eleven squared?"</p><p>"121."</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>Hermione huffed and finally looked at him with indignation - even in her sleep she didn't tolerate any attacks on her intelligence. "Of course it's correct. Do I look stupid?"</p><p>"No, just asleep."</p><p>"So what, I can't count in my sleep?"</p><p>"Nah... Just was checking." Hermione kept staring at him while working his hand into her crotch as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. "How things have been going?"</p><p>"Not good."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Like you don't know. The damn locket is still not destroyed for a start. Then there's not forgetting that I and Harry barely got alive out of Godric's Hollow not long ago."</p><p>"I am Harry, you know, right?"</p><p>"Of course I do."</p><p>"Good for you. What else?"</p><p>"I can't finish from playing with myself."</p><p>"Yes, I know."</p><p>"It never has been so long before. I try and I try... Nothing."</p><p>"Yep. I can see that. So -"</p><p>"... day after day."</p><p>"Huh? You mean you do it while awake?"</p><p>"Naturally. Every day."</p><p>"But recently you said that you haven't done it in weeks."</p><p>"I lied."</p><p>Harry forced himself not to ask any farther. Deciding that this was already going too far into her personal space, and that if she wanted to keep it to herself then he should not pry.</p><p>"So, how does it feel? To use my hand like that."</p><p>"Not as good as it should," she said with furrowed eyebrows. "There might be something wrong with it tonight." Still holding it firmly by the fingers she shook it a little before returning back to her crotch. "Also Harry distrusts me with his questions."</p><p>"Bastard..."</p><p>"Don't call him that!"</p><p>Harry grinned. He was dying to ask some more personal questions, but held himself in check. He wasn't even sure if letting her rub his hand on herself was a good thing on his part. "Want to wake up?"</p><p>"What I want is to finally cum."</p><p>"Well, I can't help you while you're sleeping. Should've just asked me to finger you before bed."</p><p>"No. Hermione thinks that Harry can't do it now."</p><p>"Aha..." Harry said. He thought about asking her to elaborate, but decided against it. Instead, he chose to see how she would react to the same pointless question and asked, "How much is eleven squared?"</p><p>"121."</p><p>"Who was your favorite teacher at Hogwarts?"</p><p>"Vector."</p><p>"How much is eleven squared?"</p><p>"121."</p><p>"No, it's ten," he said on a whim, without even understanding why he did that.</p><p>"My mistake," she said just as unemotionally.</p><p>Harry's jaw dropped as was taken aback by her response. Her talking about him and even herself in the third person was one thing, but this was something new. She was definitely capable of arguing in her sleep, but why didn't she? Was it sarcasm? Was she even capable of it in her state?</p><p>"So, how much is eleven squared?"</p><p>"Ten." Harry's eyebrows shot up even higher. "Would you stop with your questions? I'm trying to masturbate here."</p><p>Harry went silent, thinking over what such blind acceptance meant. "So, you want to cum, right?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Haven't you had enough orgasms already?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But you already came seventeen times in the past minute," he said just to check how she would take him on his word that was way too absurd.</p><p>Hermione immediately let go of his hand and after some shuffling lay back down beside Harry, covered herself with their blanket, and closed her eyes.</p><p>For a while Harry stared at her seemingly sleeping form, barely believing his own eyes. It couldn't have been so easy, right?!</p><p>"Hermione," he whispered softly, "are you asleep?"</p><p>He got no answer.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"How'd you sleep?" asked Harry and sat down at the kitchen table.</p><p>Hermione shrugged pouring him tea. "As usual, I guess."</p><p>"Well, you guessed wrong," said Harry grinning as he took the cup from her. Hermione looked at him with some confusion. "Meant to say that your little experiment of abstinence is over."</p><p>"I sleepwalked?!" she exclaimed. Harry nodded, the grin still plastered on his face. "But I don't remember it!"</p><p>"You never do."</p><p>"Well, yes, if you don't... Wait! You haven't woken me up?!"</p><p>"Yep," he said simply.</p><p>Then in detail he described what happened last night and that he learned how to make her go back to the actual sleep without casting Enervate on her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Supplements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione put a lid onto a small pot with soup that was simmering on their tiny stove, set the simple muggle timer that she generally used for brewing potions and returned back to the table where Harry was reading a muggle newspaper they got hands on the previous evening.</p><p>"It's going to be ready in twenty," she said and she sat down across from him. Harry nodded absentmindedly and took another gulp from his cup.</p><p>Over the past weeks they progressed beyond fingering. Harry though, still insisted that he was able to take care of himself, but said to her to ask him whenever she felt the need. The problem was that Hermione always waited as much as possible, as if gathering some courage for that. So much so that she hadn't gotten to asking him even once yet. Without much choice Harry took it upon himself to guess and prompt her whenever he felt like she wanted some but her reticence held her back.</p><p>In the aftermath of the experiment, right after they discussed it, Harry went down on her for the first time. Harry didn't even expect a positive answer when he offered, and did it just in the off chance. But he struck gold - it turned out that Hermione was so horny that morning that she hadn't been able to refuse. That time he still hadn't gotten to see her twat because right before taking off her panties she extinguished all the lights. That morning a bit of light came through the half-open entrance flap of their tent, but no more than to let them see general shapes and outlines. It took him another few times before Hermione finally felt comfortable enough to strip with lights on.</p><p>Even without tearing his eyes from the newspaper it wasn't difficult for Harry to notice Hermione's telltale fidgeting, as it often showed when she was dying to ask him, but foolishly, as he sometimes outright told her, held back. He almost felt that she radiated her desire. Also was the fact that the previous day went orgasm-free for her. Harry took another sip from his cup, put it down along with the newspaper and looked at her, only to see her eyes roaming all around the kitchen avoiding him and the open book lying in front of her. She couldn't be more obvious if she tried.</p><p>"Want it?" he asked simply. There was no need what he meant by IT, and Hermione liked to keep everything related to her problem in such vague terms. The less descriptive the better. Especially during the day. Only closer to night-time she became more daring, but only on her own minimal scale.</p><p>Hermione nodded meekly, her cheeks getting pink. Harry sighed with a small smile, seeing how she got all flustered as she pulled out her wand and put it in the middle of the table, still unable to comprehend why she wouldn't just ask. He wasn't exactly a mind-reader, despite how easy she was to read. After a second-long deliberation he decided not to criticize her still persistent lack of initiative as not to ruin her mood at the moment, but noted to himself to grill her a bit afterwards.</p><p>Scraping his chair against the floor Harry turned it one-eighty, then tapped her wand at it, making its legs slowly shorten by half, dropping him to the ideal height. Hermione never outright said it, but he knew that she still felt self-conscious about lying down on bed or couch with her legs spread, so he always ate her out while she was standing up.</p><p>Hermione was already up and sauntered around the table slowly, as if not to seem too eager, though Harry was not buying the act. Something, what exactly he still wasn't able to put his finger on, gave her out despite her seemingly perfect composure.</p><p>As always Harry had to do everything while Hermione stood still in front of him. With the lights on, it was easier on her when Harry stripped her instead of her doing it herself. Almost as if she had no agency in the whole thing. Not that Harry disliked to undress her. He did it slowly. Almost too slowly, but he knew that she would never voice out her impatience. There was some excessive caressing of her bum while he groped her under the pretence of seeking the zipper before finally he pulled her skirt down over her hips and let it fall to the floor, her panties followed right after.</p><p>Staring at her immaculately smooth crotch Harry shuddered. Even though he would've preferred for her to have some hair, his eyes still got glued to it the moment it showed, the same way when he took off her panties with lights on for the very first time. He felt like complimenting her and saying how he liked her twat, but swallowed the words because he felt that it was uncalled-for.</p><p>As Hermione stepped out of her skirt and panties and pushed them to the side with her foot, Harry already put his hands on her hips and started to caress them. Gradually his hands moved towards her bum, which he kneaded a little more energetically. The hem of her t-shirt sometimes got under his fingers, so he asked her to pull it up or better take it off.</p><p>Hermione without a word pulled it over her head and threw it onto the table. She was left standing only in her grey wool stocking, her bra, and her empty wand-holster. Goosebumps immediately covered her body from cold and anticipation, but she discarded the idea of asking Harry to cast warming charms on her; she knew that she was going to be getting pretty warm soon enough.</p><p>Harry patted her bum softly, prompting her to make a small step closer to stand inbetween his legs. She barely ever told him how she liked it, so gradually Harry had to learn it by himself. With having about quoter of an hour before their lunch was ready Harry started slow - for minutes all he did was kissing her stomach, her hips and venturing as far as her thighs and even pulled her left stocking a little down to kiss her there as well, then all over her mound while purposefully avoiding the top of her slit. Sometimes almost touching it but not quite. All the while his hands travelled from her bum and lower back to the thighs, then back, again and again. Harry like how soft her skin felt under his fingers.</p><p>Both of them enjoyed every second of it, albeit for different reasons. Harry liked the teasing and was almost sure she liked it as well. They called him making her cum a treatment, but it didn't mean Harry shouldn't draw it out a bit when they had time. When Harry played with her with his hand only, it was always before sleep, so both were tired and he always went straight to her clit and it lasted only minutes. In the middle of the day he liked to take his time. Initially, Harry didn't dare to do this for long, but because Hermione never voiced out anything against it, he gradually allowed himself to stretch it out more and more.</p><p>After some minutes Harry knew that Hermione was on the verge of yelling at him to get to business already, but as always she didn't dare to open her mouth to say a single word or even make a sound. He once again entertained the idea to keep teasing her up until she would finally say something, but after doing it twice he was the one who lost the unsaid bet both times. He was a living-breathing wizard, and keeping himself away from mashing his face into her exposed twat for so long wasn't easy for him when it was literally inches away from his mouth. His two pitiful attempts showed that Hermione had more willpower than him, discounting him still holding back from wanking up until he made her cum and went to do his business to the bathroom.</p><p>Because Hermione disliked talking in such moments, Harry in the spirit of it also tried to keep mum. He tapped the inside of her thighs, prompting her to spread her legs a bit more, which she did immediately, evidently happy to get the silent request to do so.</p><p>Harry's kisses and licks were gradually getting closer and closer to her clit, but he still purposefully avoided touching it. When one of his hands was on the inner side of one of her thighs, it also was bit by bit approaching her slit. When it finally got to the point that his thumb grazed her short curly labia and Harry felt a droplet dribble down onto his hand.</p><p>Harry bit his tongue and pressed his mouth to her mound as he once again desperately wanted to ask if she was okay with him finally sticking his fingers into her. At least one of them. From the very beginning, when he began making her cum just with his fingers, Harry tried to slip a finger into her, but, even though Hermione never explicitly said anything against it, she always tensed up in those moments, so since then he had stopped trying to and always concentrated on her clit.</p><p>Finally feeling his cock getting almost painfully hard as it strained against his jeans Harry gave the slit the lightest possible lick. With her clit being finally touched Harry felt Hermione's buttocks tense momentarily. Harry smiled to himself and dove right into it.</p><p>The second Harry pressed his mouth to her slit and with nothing to hold onto Hermione immediately put her hand on his head to keep herself standing.</p><p>Hermione liked Harry's approach, the way he eased her into it and for long minutes did the foreplay to the foreplay. If eating her out still counted as a foreplay and not the main thing, because she knew it was all she was going to get. But then, as Harry finally reached her clit he went into overdrive. As if there was no middle ground. Hermione bit her lip, her chest started heaving as Harry was alternating between sucking and licking the top of her slit like there was no tomorrow. She wasn't able to relax as well as when he fingered her clit in total darkness when she just lay there, so everything felt much more intense and very different. Also, the fact that she was teased beforehand for so long added to her heightened state.</p><p>After some time, that for Hermione felt like a long while, she felt like she was almost there as Harry suddenly slowed down. Harry did it precisely because he sensed that she was about to cum and deemed it way too early - less than two minutes was way too quick. He knew that she wouldn't allow him to make her cum for the second time without some reason which he didn't have.</p><p>With Harry slowly munching on her she was able to start thinking again, or more like to start overthinking. She once again decided that she was going to do it next time. She wanted to feel his fingers inside of her for some time. But when it came to asking she always chickened out at last moment and postponed it for the next time. She knew it was ridiculous - eating her out was surely a step over him sticking his fingers into her, but rational arguments met an impenetrable wall of shyness within her mind each time.</p><p>The short respite was over and Harry yet again began to lap her up vigorously.</p><p>Barely a minute in he once again felt like she was about to explode. This time he decided not to torment her any longer and get her there. Keeping with the exact same rapid pace he continued flicking his tongue on the clit, listening to her trying to stifle her vocalizations.</p><p>While he played with her twat right before sleep Hermione never tried to stop him, but when she felt her orgasm approaching while she was eaten out she always tried to push him away. By then Harry knew that she did it without really meaning to, so the moment he felt her bucking into his mouth and trying to push him away at the same time, he gripped her bum tightly, not letting her any leeway as his tongue was lashing against her.</p><p>Ignoring Harry's assurances that he didn't mind Hermione still tried to keep it down as much as possible. Though as she came she always let out some inhumane noises that were music to Harry's ears.</p><p>Harry grimaced from pain, but didn't let up and kept the steady rhythm as she rode out her orgasm. This wasn't the first time she tugged at his hair way too much as she squeezed her fists full of his hair, but this time she almost made him tear-up. Harry dug his nails into her soft buttocks in response, but it didn't even register in Hermione's orgasming mind.</p><p>After some seconds Harry felt her body, along with the grip on his head, relax, and smiled to himself. He slowed down but didn't stop giving her clit soft licks against and again. There it was, that strange and powerful feeling after he made her cum. Sometimes he felt like it was better than cumming himself.</p><p>Listening to her breathing slowing down Harry pulled away from her clit and started slowly planting kisses all around her slit while gently kneading her bum. He kissed a trail upwards to her navel, then wrapped his arms around her, making her step even closer to him. He tilted his head back and pressed his chin into her tummy looking up. "Feeling better?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, looking at Harry with a small happy smile, her chest still heaved. As usual after cumming some chunk of her embarrassment evaporated for a short while.</p><p>Harry pulled his tongue as much as he could and gave a few slow long licks to her slit. Then licked his lips. "I certainly get why you licked your fingers the very first time I saw you play with yourself. Very tasty."</p><p>Despite her post-orgasm lessening sense of shame, she still blushed and a way to stir the conversation in another direction popped into her mind. "I still say that you should let me help you as well," she said and after transferring all her weight on her left leg she pushed the shin of the right one into Harry's groin, feeling the tent in his pants.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and softly pushed her back, picked up her skirt and panties and handed them to her. "No. I can take care of if by myself."</p><p>"No!" said Hermione sharply and folded her arms over her chest.</p><p>"No?" said Harry with an amused look, still holding her clothes. "Going to go about half-naked?" He grinned. "I wouldn't say I'd mind really. You'd get cold though."</p><p>She huffed at him and took the panties from him and started to put them on. "Why don't you want me to help you?"</p><p>"Because you need it, otherwise you sleepwalk. While I, as I've said a million times already, can do it by myself."</p><p>Hermione grumbled something unintelligible. She wanted to say that fingering covered everything, and that eating her out fell beyond simple treatment, so it wasn't fair, but she held her tongue, afraid that Harry might think that it made sense and would stop going down on her. That was the last thing she wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Strings attached</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No," said Hermione averting her eyes.</p><p>"No?" repeated Harry in surprise. This was the second consecutive day Hermione refused to be eaten out or fingered, which meant she went three days without orgasms because they skipped one day. Harry thought that the day before was a fluke and he misread her, but today he was more than certain that he would get a positive answer, and yet he got the opposite. Until the previous day he hadn't even gotten a single refusal from her, and two times in a row seemed highly unusual. "Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine," she said with irritation.</p><p>"It's not another one of your experiments?" Hermione shook her head, looking almost sour. "I might be wrong. But... Well, before yesterday you never refused."</p><p>"I... Yes! This is another experiment to see how long I can go without the thing."</p><p>"Again??" She nodded. Harry squinted at her and didn't even try to hide his disbelief, but she didn't see it because she looked away. First she said no, and seconds later her answer changed one-eighty while avoiding his eyes?? Something seemed fishy. Her lying was way too obvious this time. "Are you sure you're alright?"</p><p>"Yes! Why?!" she said, sounding even more annoyed.</p><p>"Okay-okay... No means no. Relax. I just... Well, to be honest, you never ask me so I always have to guess. I'm obviously mistaken, but now you look exactly the way you do when you want to cum."</p><p>Several emotions flickered over Hermione's face before she looked at him and said, "I'm on my period, alright?!"</p><p>Harry gasped. "Merlin, I completely forgot about those." She nodded. "So I guess you're not into it while... You have it." There was some visible hesitation before she nodded. "Wait! The first experiment! It was about a month ago, right?"</p><p>Hermione averted her eyes. "Yes. It's... Well, I still think the experiment was worth while, but yes, as you guessed it was the reason."</p><p>"Honestly... You don't have to make up some fake reasons. Just say that it's this time of the month. I get it - while you're on your period you're not horny."</p><p>"Who said that I'm not?!"</p><p>He looked at her with confusion. "You did just now."</p><p>Hermione grit her teeth so much that it was audible to Harry. "I'm horny as hell!" she exclaimed with evident irritation.</p><p>Harry looked completely lost. "Did you... I mean... Huh?!"</p><p>Hermione's nostrils flared, she couldn't believe at how dense Harry decided to be. "I always masturbated during my period much more than usual. But as you know I can't now! I mean, I can, but it's pointless..."</p><p>"Ehm... So why don't you let me do it instead?"</p><p>"Very funny," she said with derision that Harry didn't remember ever hearing from her, at least not directed at him.</p><p>"I either way don't finger you... ehm... I mean I don't stick my fingers IN you and just play with your clit. Is it still called fingering? Anyway, why not let me make you cum that way?"</p><p>"You don't mind?" she said with surprise.</p><p>"Why would I?"</p><p>Hermione looked unconvinced. For a moment she thought that he was making fun of her, but then remembered that it was Harry, and Harry wouldn't do that. "Well... I mean, I don't think this would happen, but some blood might get on your hands."</p><p>"So?" He grinned. "If you mean literally, then I don't mind. Or you think I might finger you to death?"</p><p>"I've got a tampon in, so it's unlikely, but still..." she mumbled not believing what a load of bollocks was coming out of her mouth - a fresh tampon and blood somewhere around her clit? Why did she even say it like that? Harry already agreed, so she just accept it already! Harry just stared at her expectantly, and she continued, getting more flustered by the second. "Well, it sort of dangles there. I mean the string. The string from the tampon I mean. That's what I meant to say. I mean -"</p><p>"Yeah-yeah... You keep meaning things. Come here and let's do this already. You seem to be way overdue."</p><p>In her own mind she tried to convince herself that it wasn't alright, but came short on good arguments. After learning that Harry didn't mind, her horny self took over and urged her to start losing clothes already.</p><p>"I... But with your hand only! No mouth!"</p><p>Harry nodded completely unperturbed. "Right here or in bed as usual? On the couch maybe?"</p><p>"You really don't mind?"</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and not dignifying her with an answer got up and stepped to the sink. Hermione silently watched him wash his hands, which he did way too thoroughly, almost mockingly so. Then without a glance in her direction he headed out of the kitchen while rubbing his hands together. As he was already out of sight, Hermione heard him yell. "I'm waiting!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's getting warmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stood under the stream of water with a small satisfied smile as his chest heaved - he just finished his customary shower wank; he didn't remember when was the last time he skipped it before bed. Even on the days he went down on Hermione during the day, from time to time it wasn't enough for her and she also asked to be fingered before sleep. Her requests still manifested only in her body-language, but Harry got more than adept in reading them, even their degrees.</p><p>Harry put on his pyjamas and stepped out into their quarters. Hermione didn't like to sleep by the wall, so she always waited for Harry to get into the bed first. Because of that, when he took a shower after her, it wasn't unusual to find her still standing by, though usually she was sitting on the bed and reading.</p><p>Just as he expected, he found her sitting on the bed with a book in her lap. But the fact that she only had her sleeping pants on was a surprise and made him almost stumble. There literally was no such thing as dirty clothes for them - unlike him, Hermione didn't even have the need to utter the incantation, but only to wave her wand to make clothes clean. Also Hermione had lots of other t-shirts. So it wasn't an accident and he knew that she knew that he knew that. His question was how he should react.</p><p>The air was a bit chilly, it was still winter after all, so her upper body was covered with goosebumps and her nipples were perky and hard. Numerous times Harry had seen some outlines through her thin t-shirts when she wore no bra, but it was nowhere as seeing them in the flesh. If he hadn't wanked mere minutes ago he was sure that his cock would've gotten rock hard from that sight in seconds.</p><p>Harry was certain that the book in her lap was just for show and she wasn't reading it. A light blush was a sure indication of that. After a quick consideration he decided not to indulge her and pretend that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Only if to see what would happen.</p><p>After he got comfortable Hermione without a word put her book on the table and slipped under their blanket.</p><p>While wanking Harry already thought that she most likely would want for him to get her off before sleep that night, but after that little show Harry had no doubt. For a moment before snuggling up to her he thought about eating her out instead, but after remembering his previous decision to act as normally as possible, Harry put his hand on her stomach and started to caress it, slowly going downwards and into her pyjama-bottoms.</p><p>After he was done with her, which as always didn't take much time and that time in particular, Hermione grabbed his hand. Harry was about to quip about her lack of a top and ask how she planned to wipe his hand this time, as she put it on her hip and said that he should wipe it on it.</p><p>Harry didn't argue, even though he would've done it on his own on his own pyjamas; he guessed that this was her way to show some semblance of control. When he was done and put his hand with the almost dry fingers back around her tummy. As always Harry caressed it with his fingertips while drifting to sleep. His hard-on, that usually went away within minutes after he made her cum, stayed with him for as long as he was conscious.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Harry woke up in the middle of the night. It hadn't happened for a while. At first Harry thought that that was her usual sleepwalking fit. Only this time instead of touching herself, rubbing her crotch on him Harry also counted as her playing with herself, Hermione had a somewhat loose grip on his hard cock through his pyjamas and was yanking it weakly.</p><p>After turning lights on Harry looked at her with tired sleepy eyes. "Hermione?"</p><p>"Good night."</p><p>"Ehm... What?"</p><p>"You woke up and it's the middle of the night. I can't just say 'good morning' now, can I?"</p><p>"Do you... Are you asleep at the moment?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Harry glanced at the clock. "I've made you cum just a few hours ago."</p><p>"Yes, thanks. It was lovely."</p><p>"What's going on? Why are you holding my cock?"</p><p>"You need to cum too."</p><p>"I've told you that I can do it on my own."</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to be embarrassed."</p><p>Harry chuckled, it was him who's embarrassed about such things? Well, maybe between completely unfazed sleepwalking Hermione and him, he indeed was a little.</p><p>Harry was hit with realization as to why Hermione began going to bed topless several days prior. She always had troubles expressing what she wanted, and he didn't get the clue. Although it's not like he would've guessed the real meaning behind her decision - her asking to get him off he stopped even noticing and refused without thinking, convinced that Hermione simply wanted to pay him back which he didn't consider to be necessary.</p><p>As Harry thought about the situation, Hermione continued to give him the worst handjob possible. Harry only somewhat liked it only because since Hogwarts he hadn't been touched in any way, and it had been a while. But, when he realized that he was actually enjoying it, he decided that it wasn't okay to allow himself to do so while Hermione wasn't really present.</p><p>Because Enervation messed with Hermione's sleeping, they had an agreement that in case of her sleepwalking, which happened since the experiment only once, Harry would pretend getting her off and persuade her to go back to sleep. Her semi-awake mind always took his word as a dogma.</p><p>He let out a clearly fake moan and thanked her for making him cum. Hermione nodded and without another word dropped down on her pillow. She as always seamlessly went from sleepwalking to the actual sleep. Harry sighed looking at her serene face, then chuckled imagining Hermione's reaction in a few hours as he would be telling her about it.</p><p>For a second he thought about wanking, but then decided against it. He was too tired to get out of bed and doing it right beside sleeping Hermione would've been weird. Luckily sleep hadn't left him completely, so he managed to fall asleep within a minute.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"See?!" exclaimed Hermione triumphantly not even letting Harry finish retelling what happened in the middle of the previous night. "I was right! I've said that you also need help to cum. That means that -"</p><p>"Huh? That means that you've got into your head that I do. Not that I actually do. See the difference?"</p><p>Hermione huffed and looked annoyed at his smug face. "What are you grinning about?!"</p><p>Harry's small smile really turned into a grin. "Nothing..."</p><p>"I just don't feel that it's fair!" She lowered her eyes and continued in a sheepish voice, "You do such a good job. Like a magician and -"</p><p>"Like a wizard more like."</p><p>Hermione decided to ignore it. "- and get nothing in return. Naturally my subconsciousness rebels against such injustice."</p><p>"I kind of ignored it. Well, not ignored, but didn't bring it up. I think it's time to do so." Hermione looked at him expectantly as Harry thought how to formulate it better. "I want to talk about your tits."</p><p>Hermione gasped going red in the face and lowered her eyes once again. "W-what's to talk about?"</p><p>"Cut it out, alright? She doesn't know what's to talk about... Honestly... It's one hell of a coincidence that you started going to bed topless, completely out of the blue, mind you, then a few days later I wake up with your hand in my privates."</p><p>"I'm sorry. You know that I can't control it."</p><p>"I don't hold your sleepwalking against you. I'm talking specifically about your tits."</p><p>Hermione huffed. "It's getting warmer. What do you want from me? For me to sweat in bed??"</p><p>Harry squinted at her. "Warmer? It's literally the middle of February."</p><p>"Warmer..." she mumbled barely audibly.</p><p>Harry shook his head and let out a drawn sigh, thinking that this way he was getting nowhere.</p><p>"If you want to... Mmm..." Harry thought how to best say it as to not offend Hermione's sensible ears. "I'm going to say how it is - if you want to give me a handjob, then just say it. Not with that fairness justification, which is total bollocks, and you know it! Not helping me, but wanting to do it. The same way I do it to you."</p><p>"Huh?!" She looked at him incensed. "You yourself call it treatment! Fingers or mouth, either way you say it's a treatment."</p><p>"Well, dah! Because it's easier for you. Otherwise you -"</p><p>"Let's date."</p><p>Harry froze, this wasn't what he expected of her in the slightest. "Ehm... Excuse me?"</p><p>"You heard me," she said defiantly, employing all her willpower to not avert her eyes even though she felt her cheeks blazing.</p><p>"You mean like dating-dating?"</p><p>"Are there other ways?"</p><p>"Okay, that's aside... Don't you have hots for the ginger-who-must-not-be-named?"</p><p>She huffed. "That's none of your business."</p><p>"Huh? If you still fancy him then -"</p><p>"Honestly, Harry, I grabbed your..." She faltered and gulped. "...dick in my sleep. What do you think?"</p><p>Harry grinned widely. Hermione saying such words was not something one heard every day. "Either way, do you really want to date or just to get to my dick?"</p><p>"Did you or did you NOT hear me ask you to date you a minute ago?"</p><p>"Do you even like me that way?"</p><p>"Harry, you're really starting to piss me off. It wasn't easy for me to say as it is!"</p><p>"Ehm... Sorry. You're right. If you really want it. But I've got one condition."</p><p>"What condition?" she mumbled, trying not to show her dismay that he had any such things at all.</p><p>"I want a bush."</p><p>"Huh? What bush?"</p><p>"What kind of a bush do you think I might want? It isn't a raspberry one to put in a pot by the entrance to out tent, if you can imagine."</p><p>"You mean..."</p><p>"Yes. The one."</p><p>Hermione stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "Why??"</p><p>"What kind of question is that? I just like it better. At least I imagine I do, because I haven't seen you even with a stubble. But I want it longer than that."</p><p>"Then..." Her face got sour and she once again looked down and asked meekly, "You won't go down on me anymore?"</p><p>"What one has to do with the other?"</p><p>"I can't have you stick your face down there while it's wild!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"To have hair in one's mouth is disgusting!"</p><p>Without saying a word Harry leaned closer to her, grabbed one of the strands of her hair, and with a nonchalant expression put its end in his mouth and began to chew on it while looking her straight into the eyes.</p><p>Hermione pried her hair out of his hands and mouth and gave him a miffed look, then pointed her wand at it and made it dry again. "Stop with the joking. I meant pubic hair, of course."</p><p>"No difference. Besides, I either way want it up until about here," said Harry and without as much as for permission with his thumb drew an imaginary line just above her clit.</p><p>Hermione so much got used to Harry's touch that she didn't even flinch. "Well... Okay, I guess... If that's what you really want."</p><p>"Good." Harry's sense of humour grew more macabre as of late, so Hermione wasn't much surprised by the phrasing as he added, "I only hope I'll live long enough to see it grow out."</p><p>"To see it grow? Magic, Harry. Forgot we have it?"</p><p>Harry's eyebrows went up with the realization. "There's a charm for that?"</p><p>Hermione snorted. "Have you forgotten Fred and George's enhanced Bettie Bott's beans?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The ones that have random effects instead of flavours. Such as making you bold or grow a beard among others. My point is - of course there is a charm. There's one for basically everything."</p><p>"Swell. Let's see it."</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Harry waited as Hermione argued with herself for a bit, then she gave him a nod. Immediately Harry dropped down to his knees before her, grabbed the sides of her leggings and pulled them down along with her panties down to her knees. After intently staring at her slit for several seconds, as if he hadn't seen it almost daily, Harry shuffled back onto the couch.</p><p>Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at her crotch. "Don't talk. I need to concentrate. ... Oh, and how long do you want it?"</p><p>"Mmm... Dunno. A centimetre? A bit more maybe?"</p><p>She didn't even say an incantation as a moment later under the soft blue light coming from her wand her pubes began to grow rapidly just before Harry's eyes.</p><p>It took only seconds and Harry didn't even notice that Hermione stopped the spell and put her wand away. He just stared in awe at a thick bush that ended just above the slit just as he asked.</p><p>"Mmm... Came out longer than you asked," she said hesitantly because Harry still hadn't said a word.</p><p>"It's perfect!" Harry said with a wide smile, still not tearing his eyes from her crotch.</p><p>Instead of beckoning for her to come closer as he usually done, Harry slid from the couch and dropped on his knees before her. Grabbed her hips and mashed his face right into her pubes. He breathed in deeply and then started to rub his cheek against them. Hermione was a little surprised by how sudden it happened and felt more than a little self-conscious about it. She didn't make an attempt to stop him realizing that it hardly differed from the usual times when Harry's face was in her crotch.</p><p>"It's the most amazing thing," Harry mumbled, tickling her with his breath.</p><p>Hermione brushed her fingers through his hair and smiled to herself, she was glad that he didn't see her face at that moment. "You should've said earlier that you wanted it."</p><p>Harry shrugged, still nuzzling into her. "Treatment, remember? So it would've been weird."</p><p>"Hair removing charm works for about a week, then gradually it starts to grow back. I haven't even bothered using it regularly before you offered to get me off."</p><p>Harry pulled back, but his eyes remained glued to Hermione's crotch. "Merlin, you look sexy."</p><p>Hermione blushed; this was the first time he gave her this kind of a compliment. "Sexier than before?"</p><p>"Definitely. Pure sex."</p><p>"Thanks," she said with a chuckle, realizing that she felt much more at ease for some reason.</p><p>"I want to eat it. Now," said Harry. Before this he always asked her whether she wanted it, this was the first time that he stated it as a fact. Without waiting for her response Harry lunged forward and started munching on her clit greedily.</p><p>"No," said Hermione only a few seconds in as she felt a shudder go through her body.</p><p>She made a step back, almost making Harry lose his balance. Harry licked his lips and looked up. "What do you mean No?!"</p><p>"We started dating ten minutes ago."</p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>"So what, do you think now you can do it whenever YOU want?"</p><p>"Huh? Don't be ridiculous. I'll eat my shoes if you say that you aren't horny at the moment, you perpetually horny minx."</p><p>Hermione decided to ignore the last part. "Still. We started dating, then we should do it properly."</p><p>"It? Properly?"</p><p>"God, Harry, we haven't even kissed!"</p><p>"I kissed you all right."</p><p>Hermione looked at him a bit confused. "Wha-"</p><p>"On these lips," said Harry and with fingertips gently touched her outer labia.</p><p>Hermione swatted his hand away. "Very funny."</p><p>"Nah... I wouldn't say funny. Tasty though."</p><p>"Let's kiss," she said with conviction in her voice.</p><p>Without as much as a word Harry rose up and pressed his lips against Hermione's.</p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise for just a moment, before they fell close. Their first kiss was soft and without tongue. Hermione wasn't sure whether Harry wanted it, and since he didn't try to do it himself, she just followed his example as they nibbled on each-other's lips softly. Hermione's hands sneaked around Harry first and his followed suit seconds later.</p><p>In a little in over a minute Hermione when she felt his erection press against her bush, she broke the kiss and said, "I want to see it."</p><p>"It?" said Harry and wiggled his eyebrows. "Whatever do you mean?"</p><p>Hermione stepped back and pointed at the evident tent in his pants. "It."</p><p>Harry made a step forward and put his hands on her naked bum. "I'll show you if you cum." Hermione only opened her mouth to say that it wasn't fair as Harry added, "Twice."</p><p>"Why are we playing games?!" she said indignantly and pushed him a little away, making a step backwards herself.</p><p>"Because it's fun."</p><p>"We can have sex! But you -"</p><p>"We are about to. Oral one. And I'm going to be the one who's on his knees."</p><p>Hermione mumbled, "It's not fair at all."</p><p>"Agree to disagree."</p><p>"I... You... I mean." She huffed at herself for the jumbled mess that came out of her mouth. She took a deep calming breath and said, "You have an option to do the deed, but instead... What's wrong with you?!"</p><p>"I suspect I might've been dropped on my head by my loving relatives. And not once."</p><p>"Okay! You win. But in this case, I'm going to sit on your face!" she said and immediately blushed furiously realizing that she actually said that out-loud.</p><p>Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow and for a moment Hermione feared that she overstepped it, but then he gave her a big smile and said, "I like when you finally say what you want."</p><p>"No!" she exclaimed suddenly. "I changed my mind!"</p><p>"You can't just take it back."</p><p>"Oh, I can and I do." She smirked. "You seem to want it more than I do. That's why it's a No." She paused for a moment but then added hastily, "For now, I mean."</p><p>"But -"</p><p>"We've been doing what YOU want for the whole time, so -"</p><p>"Only because you never say anything and I have to take the initiative."</p><p>"You're absolutely right. So now it's my turn to do so. You're going first. I mean, I do... Hm... I meant to say that we do what I want first, and that's touching you. So, please, take off your pants."</p><p>"I had to undress you most of the time, so if you want it so much, miss-newfound-initiative, then do it yourself."</p><p>"Okay! Don't think I wouldn't!" she said blushing.</p><p>She was about to lower to her knees as she felt that her leggings were half-way down. She hastily pulled them, and her panties, down and off, and was left only in her t-shirt. Which she left on without even thinking about it.</p><p>With trembling fingers Hermione reached out and started to undo the top button on Harry's jeans. After she pulled the zipper down, she just like Harry did to her - grabbed everything and tugged his jeans along with his trunks down. The moment his hard dick sprang from his trunks and right into her face, Hermione froze.</p><p>"What?" said Harry after several seconds of her unwavering stare.</p><p>"Nothing," she said with a deepening blush. "I just haven't seen you naked before."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you have a few times."</p><p>"Not when you're hard. Anyway, just touching isn't enough. I want to kiss it."</p><p>"I don't know what you imagined yourself, but I haven't been touched since Hogwarts. Disregarding what happened last night. So I doubt that I will last for ten seconds."</p><p>Hermione looked up with a grin. "You've made me cum twice in a row for... Mmm... For at least three times, if I remember correctly. Time to finally even the score."</p><p>Harry was about to say that it didn't work like that with him, as Hermione licked her lips and without a preamble in one smooth motion took a third of his cock into her mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta needed. Email in the profile.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>